The Reunion
by Red One1223
Summary: Um...The Joker and Ronald McDonald both meet up at a family reunion. What are the results, you may ask? FIND OUT BY READING! ONESHOT


This is the story of how what went on in the McDonald's family reunion. Ronald, the oh-so-lovable clown that EVERYONE knows about, was walking around the yard, making sure that everything was all right and paled underneath his makeup. Because right there, was one of his many-many-times removed cousin, the Joker.

Yes the Joker. How is the bad guy from Gotham City, at a family reunion that he could care less about? Well apparently it mainly dealt with the location, which was right by the city that he was staying in so he thought, 'Why not?'

"Joker!"

"Ah it's Batm-oh wait it's you," Joker started to say before he realized whom it was that addressed him. "What do you want?"

"'What do _**I**_ want'?? The question is what do _**you**_ want??" Ronald yelled. Everyone simply ignored the two, mainly because well I don't think anyone would want to be caught up with a fight between Ronald and Joker, that's for sure!

"Well I figured I should hang around some family members seeing how I **am** part of the family."

"You **killed** your side of the family!" Ronald protested.

"Only they wouldn't stop asking me the same question they always ask whenever they call me: Why so 'serious'?" Joker muttered. "Seriously, I am sick and tired of everyone asking me that, even from my own family! I get it: I'm serious, and the rest of you lame-os aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well think about it: I'm the only one who takes a job, any at all, seriously and you guys…not so much."

"Meaning?" Ronald asked, gesturing to continue. Joker stared at him like he was off his rocker, which he might be…

"Are you that dense? You guys are all goofy and making people…what's the word that I'm looking for?" Joker sighed.

"Happy?"

"There we go!" Joker smirked. "You see, you guys have that thing, and I…well, I do the exact opposite."

"YOU MAKE PEOPLE SUPER HAPPY?!" Ronald grinned.

"Try the other one, champ," Joker said.

"You…make people super-ultra-happy?" Ronald guessed.

"…I make them 'afraid'. That no-no feeling you all hate," the green haired 'clown' stated.

"But…you sell Chicken McNuggets," the famous clown said sadly.

"…where are you getting these ideas?"

"Well I just assume-"

"And that leads us to why I'm so 'serious'," Joker said, throwing his hands in the air. "God! I'm surrounded by morons, especially that person!" he said, pointing at some nearby woman.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!"

"Why, is she your sister?" Joker asked, frowning.

"No, that's my mother!"

"Oh I didn't realize she was a What-a-Burger!" Joker taunted. And whatever that insult (could that be called an insult?…yeah it could if you're a McDonald. Competition with other burger joints can get really, really, really freaking competitive!) did to Ronald, oh it just set him off right there.

"Ronald tackled Joker," witnesses say. "Wigs, and powder flying everywhere! Oh god the inhumanity of it all!" they cried, as they watched the two throw burgers and pies. The two relatives were both yelling insults to each other, Joker mainly shouting them to everyone he pointed at, calling them various products by other fast food joints.

Finally Batman, who was angry because it was his day off that day, came up with the entire police force because he NEVER underestimates a clown, funny or serious. Good thing too, because it took all of the police officers to keep them both off of each other.

They were both arrested, but unlike the Joker, who busts out of jail 5 seconds later, Ronald managed to wait until he got out on good behavior, which was shorter than most because of him being an 'idol to the children'. Anyways, they managed to be all nice to each other because Joker went to jail so often, they finally managed to actually come up with some plans, some evil, most out of plain boredom.

And that's what happened at last year's McDonald's Family Reunion.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? This was really based on a true conversation (THANK YOU GOD FOR MY RANDOM/SOMEWHAT-INSANE FRIENDS!). You see, I was forced to watch 'The Day After Tomorrow, that freaking movie with what'll happen if we don't stop global warming and there being a second ice age, and I was trying to think of ways to distract myself because I was close to finishing this 1300 page book (Hey Dragonlance fans, that book that I had just finished reading that Annotated Chronicles book that had that triology in it!).**

** So I asked my friend which led to some conversation about 'I am Legend' which led then about a motivation poster of Joker being Ronald McDonald with the words 'Why so serious' at the bottom, and then I was like 'What would happen if Joker and Ronald were to have met at some family reunion', and she was like 'DO IT!'**

**I also turned this in as an essay in my English class, the topic being like this free creative writing, and I got the results: I got a 4 out of 4 (some weird system I know, but it's like a 100)**


End file.
